El invierno en mi ventana
by TicaVic
Summary: Jamie se encontraba triste. Extrañaba a su fiel amigo Jack Frost. Una duda atormentaba sus pensamientos: ¿Podré ver a Jack cuando crezca? Esto no le gustaba ya que no quería separarse del guardián luego de descubrir que sentía algo por él. JamiexJack Frost (YAOI) Coatoría con The Lonely Frozen Wolf. Espero que les guste :D


**Hola soy nueva en ámbito de Fanfiction. Esta es una historia que me ayudó a escribir una de mis mejores amigas "The Lonely Frozen Wolf" y me fue una de las que me convenció para entrar a Fanfiction. Yo la admiro mucho y es una gran escritora y amiga. Les recomiendo mucho leer sus historias.**_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation. Solo los uso para divertirme y sacarle una sonrisa a los amantes del yaoi.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi (tendencias homosexuales) Asi que si no les gusta mejor ni empiencen a leer. JackxJamie**

**Espero que les gusten y por favor dejen reviews c:**

* * *

_**El invierno en mi ventana**_

El lacio cabello castaño del joven asomado por la ventaba ondeaba ligeramente a causa del viento helado que entraba salvajemente, golpeando su rostro, dejándolo adornado por ligeros copos de nieve. El muchacho contemplaba la belleza de la luna llena y las estrellas a su alrededor con sus ojos café oscuro.

Al recordar algo, entró de nuevo a la habitación y sacó de uno de sus cajones una pequeña flauta de madera color blanco y volvió a acercarse a la ventana. Juntó sus labios morados por el frío con la boquilla del instrumento y sopló levemente, produciendo esta un sonido reconfortante y dulce. La melodía alegre irrumpió el silencio de la noche tranquila.

Se alejó de la ventana al sentir la temperatura disminuir y el viento trayendo más cantidad de copos de nieve. Sonrió al ver a su querido amigo Jack Frost, envuelto en una ligera capa de escarcha mientras le sonreía. –Hola Jamie, ¿Me extrañaste?

El castaño se sentó sobre su cama e invitó al guardián a sentarse a su lado. Jack se sentó sobre las sábanas dejando un ligero rastro de escarcha sobre el verde felpudo de esta.

-Jack, me alegra que hayas escuchado mi llamado –respondió el castaño dándole un fuerte abrazo al joven frío como la nieve.

-Para eso te dí esa flauta, para que cuando te sientas solo, sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Y cuando la toques, yo acudiré a tu llamado –respondió Jack dándole una sonrisa ladeada al joven. -¿Por qué la tocaste? Parece que no hay ningún problema.

Jamie bajó su mirada entristecido y movió sus pies con intranquilidad. –Jack, yo… quisiera decirte que…

-¿Qué cosa Jamie? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Apareció la oscuridad de nuevo? ¿Estas enfermo? –atropelló con sus preguntas.

Jamie movió sus manos tratando de negar lo dicho por Jack. -¡No Jack, nada de eso! No ha sucedido nada malo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucede? No me hagas sobresaltar, niño travieso.

-Jack te tengo una pregunta –dijo el joven mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y sus mejillas se encendían levemente. –Estoy creciendo poco a poco. Ahora tengo 13 años y el próximo año entraré a la adolescencia. ¿Seguiré viéndote cuando crezca?

Jack abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la inesperada pregunta de su amigo. Sobó su hombro y le brindó una cálida sonrisa. –Puede que cuando crezcas ya no me puedas ver, pero sé que tú siempre me recordarás. Sin embargo, yo siempre perteneceré a una parte de ti –colocó su mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón. –Aquí.

El castaño desvió la mirada de los ojos azul hielo de Jack y enrojeció. –No quiero dejar de verte. Quiero que siempre permanezcas a mi lado.

-Sabes que siempre lo haré.

-Sabes que no me refiero a ese sentido –exclamó derramando una silenciosa lágrima que lentamente rodó por su mejilla.

Jack apretó un poco los labios y se acercó más a Jamie. –Jamie, escúchame. Si nos vamos a dejar de ver, ¿No crees que lo mejor es disfrutar del ahora?

Jamie quedó pensativo y reinó el silencio entre ambos. Jack lo observó preocupado mientras arqueaba una ceja. –Jamie, ¿Qué….?

El castaño aprovechó y depositó un sorpresivo beso en los fríos labios del guardián, asombrándolo por su acción. El muchacho se separó luego de unos momentos y miró fijamente a Jack.

El guardián tocó la comisura de sus labios mientras observaba sorprendido a su amigo. -¿Que fue eso?

-Me dijiste que disfrute del ahora. Solo seguí tu consejo –exclamó ocultando el intenso rubor en sus mejillas. –He sentido algo por ti desde que te conocí, Jack.

-Jamie, yo… no sé qué decir –tartamudeó Jack nervioso observando a Jamie.

-No quería que te molestaras. Solo que yo tampoco sé que es esto… -exclamó soltando unas lágrimas mientras se las secaba con la almohada. –Todo es muy confuso, Jack.

Jack tomó por los hombros al castaño y lo miró directamente con dulzura. Luego unió de nuevo sus labios con los de él de manera rápida e instantánea. Jamie correspondió e intensificó el beso, insertando su lengua en la boca de hielo de su guardián. Jack se movió hacia delante y recostó al castaño sobre la cama, posicionándose encima de él.

Ambos soltaron el beso y se miraron fijamente a los ojos separados por un hilo de saliva, provenientes de sus bocas húmedas y jadeantes. Jack rió levemente. -¿Y tus padres?

-Salieron a cenar. No volverán por un largo tiempo.

-¿Y Sophie?

-Está en la casa de su mejor amiga. Al parecer se ha quedado a dormir –respondió Jamie devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Podremos disfrutar del "ahora" sin que nadie nos moleste.

Jack rió levemente y ambos unieron sus bocas salvajemente mientras la cama se agitaba levemente.

El viento soplaba y aullaba con fuerza sobrenatural en la ventana, indicando que esa sería una larga noche invernal…

* * *

**¿Que tal les pareció? **

**Recuerden que para hacer esta historia recibí una ayudita de la grandiosa The Lonely Frozen Wolf. Les recomiendo sus historias :D**

**Por fas dejen reviews ya que es mi primera historia y me gustaría saber que les pareció.**

**¡Un abrazo de una fujoshi para todos!**

**TicaVic :D**


End file.
